


Dean Picks Sam Up For School Breaks

by AmyPond45



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2017 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Wincestmas, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPond45/pseuds/AmyPond45
Summary: They hunt, they hang out, they fuck. It’s good.





	Dean Picks Sam Up For School Breaks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soy_em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/gifts).



> Day 6 or so of this year’s 12 Days of Wincestmas on tumblr.

Dean picks Sam up for school breaks, just like he promised.

He’s there a few days before Christmas, arms and ankles crossed, leaning against the Impala, looking cooler and more beautiful than Sam remembers.

“Found a hunt in Colorado,” he says by way of greeting.

Sam rolls his eyes and dumps his duffel in the trunk, slides into the passenger seat as Dean guns the engine.

There’s a ghost in an old ski lodge. It’s been closed down for years, left deserted after a newer, larger ski resort was built and opened.

It’s cold. The ghost makes it colder. It’s not really much of a hunt, since the ghost isn’t really bothering anybody, but they do the job. They find the bones of the caretaker who lived and died here because he wouldn’t leave after the place closed. It’s a good thing he was buried in the cellar. The ground is frozen solid outside and there’d be no way to dig him up until spring.

Nevertheless, it’s backbreaking work, and the ghost tosses them around a little, knocking Dean out and giving Sam a good choking before they manage to burn the bones.

They stumble back to the motel bruised and aching, but the look Dean gives Sam is enough to warm every cell in his body. Sam takes the first shower while Dean salts the windows and door, then he settles at the table in the kitchenette to look for leads while Dean showers.

“Find anything?” Dean stands in the doorway of the bathroom in his boxers, toweling his hair while steam billows out around him. He looks like a rockstar making his entrance on stage.

“Possible chupacabra attack in New Mexico.” Sam shrugs. “At least it’s warm there.”

“Great. We’ll start out on Wednesday.” Dean flops down on the bed nearest the door, grabs the remote and flips on the TV.

“Why not tomorrow?” Sam frowns.

“Dude, it’s Christmas. Places are closed on Christmas. Besides, you’re injured. You need a rest.”

“I’m not injured,” Sam protests, flexing his shoulder experimentally. It hurts like hell, makes him wince.

“All right, tough guy,” Dean growls. “Come here. Let me see.”

Dean makes him lie face down on the bed with his shirt off. Dean gives the best massages, so Sam doesn’t protest, just lies there trying not to moan with pleasure as Dean works out the tightness in his neck and shoulders, pressing carefully around his bruises. He sits astride Sam’s hips as he works, and when he leans down to press his lips to Sam’s ear Sam can feel Dean’s erection against his ass.

“So gorgeous like this, Sammy,” he murmurs into Sam’s ear. “All laid out for me so good.”

Sam shivers as Dean kisses down his neck, over the tender bruises there. Dean works the muscles of Sam’s back as he kisses across his shoulders, tongue lapping up the sweat between Sam’s shoulder blades. By the time he kisses down to the dimples over Sam’s ass, dipping his tongue in first one, then the other, Sam’s a quivering mess of nerve-endings and arousal.

When Dean’s talented fingers slide under the waistband of Sam’s boxers, Sam lifts his hips helpfully so that his cock bobs free. Then he collapses onto his stomach again so that Dean can pull the boxers down his legs and off, spreads his knees and pushes his ass up so Dean can get back to work.

Dean preps him carefully and thoroughly before lining himself up and pushing inside. It’s been a few weeks for both of them, since Thanksgiving break, and Dean makes a strangled sound as he bottoms out, holding himself still so he doesn’t come too soon. Then he leans down over Sam’s back and reaches around for Sam’s neglected cock, stroking in time with his slow, shallow thrusts.

It’s better than it should be, better than any other sex, this intimacy between them. At moments like this Sam wishes they could be together all the time, inside and all around each other with nothing to separate them.

But Sam needs to go to college, and Dean needs to hunt, and for now this is the best they can do.

Sam knows that hunting is a kind of foreplay for Dean. It stimulates him and makes him need Sam because Sam’s the only person who understands. At the same time, Dean seems to understand Sam’s need for a normal life, does his best to make sure Sam gets it.

“You found a girl yet?” Dean asks just before he drops Sam off at the end of the break.

Sam shakes his head. There’s an ache in his chest at the thought of their imminent separation, and he doesn’t trust himself to speak.

“You will,” Dean assures him. 

Sam frowns. It’s like Dean wants them to break up. It’s like he thinks if Sam could just find a girl, he wouldn’t need Dean anymore, and Dean thinks that’s for the best.

Dean’s such a martyr. It would make Sam angry at any other time, but now, when Dean’s leaving, it just makes him sad.

“So, I’ll see you in six weeks?” Sam leans into the passenger window after he gets out of the car, one hand flat on the roof, the other on the door frame, prolonging the moment, holding onto the last little piece of home.

“Sure, Sammy,” Dean nods. “Spring break, right? I’ll be here.”

Sam watches the car till it turns the corner and disappears. As he turns toward his dorm he catches a glimpse of Tyson Brady crossing the grass, heading off to the dining halls. Brady lifts a hand in salute, and Sam does the same. Brady’s been a little off lately, ever since he got back from Thanksgiving break. Sam doesn’t hang out with him much anymore. He can’t shake the feeling that Brady’s watching him all the time, and it creeps him out a little. There’s a girl Brady wants Sam to meet. He thinks she’s just Sam’s type.

Sam slings his backpack over his shoulder and leans down to pick up his duffel. He’s already missing Dean, worried that Dad has been gone so much. Dean promised he wouldn’t hunt alone, but Sam’s got a terrible suspicion he’s been doing it anyway.

He takes a deep breath and calculates the number of days till spring break, cheers himself up with the thought that today counts as day one.

Only forty-one days to go.


End file.
